That SpiderMan Complex
by Bibi-Hibiki
Summary: Mary-Jane had Spider-man. Who did Garcia have?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okayz, I Thought Of This While On The Train On My Way Home From Work. I LOVE Garcia So Much [I Think We Would Be Best Friends In Real Life, I'm A Lot Like Her] And I Decided To Write A Fic About Her. It's Different Than My Normal Slash Writing But I Like This Idea. As Always Please R&R! ^.^

**Warning:** Nothing Bad At This Time

**Summary:** Mary-Jane had Spider-man. Who did Garcia have?

* * *

Garcia sat in her office after a late night working on a case. They finally solved the case after three _very _long weeks. It felt good to just sit and relax. However, Garcia was still in her office working. The last UNSUB they had was very talented with computers. Almost gave Garcia a run for her money. He had placed a virus in her system and she was still trying to get rid of it.

"Urgh!" She screamed in frustration. Why was he able to sneak into her system when she had worked so hard to fool-proof it so no one other than her would be able to get in? She sighed and put her head in her hands. She heard her door shut and footsteps behind her but didn't turn around. "Go away, I'm not in the mood. I have to fix what this bastard did to my baby." She said while lifting her head, back still to the door. The person that had entered the room placed their arms around her shoulders. She smiled slightly at the contact. She was about to turn around when the person placed a blindfold on her. Any normal person would start freaking out at this point but Garcia was different. She was way too trusting. Plus she just figured it was Kevin.

She spun around in her swivel chair to face the person. The other person bent down to her level, close enough to be able feel their breath hitting her face. It had a hint of some sort of sweetness to it. They leaned closer and gently placed their lips on Garcia's. They both paused then both parties deepened the kiss. It was a kiss she had never experienced before, even with Kevin. It was filled with passion, warmth, and love. They broke apart and she was frozen in place with pure euphoria. Once she came to a few moments later she removed the blindfold to see only a closing door. She quickly got up and opened her door, meeting an empty hallway. A puzzled look came across her face as she pulled her cell out of her pocket and called Kevin.

"Hello?" answered a grumpy Kevin on the other end.

"Hey Kev. Where are you?" Garcia asked, walking back into her room and sitting back down.

"Home. Was sleeping. Why?" He asked annoyed.

"No reason. Go back to sleep." Garcia barely got a 'kay in response before he hung up. She held her phone in her hand and stared at it before placing it on her desk. If Kevin wasn't her mystery kisser, who was it?

**

* * *

A/N:** Okayz, Thank You For Reading. Please Review, I Would To Love To Hear What You Guys Think. I Could End It Here But I Will Continue If I Get Enough Reviews. Thankies! ^.^

~Bibi


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okayz, It Seems You Guys Wanted An Update So Here You Go. As Always Please R&R! ^.^

"JJ! Prentiss! I need to talk to you guys." Garcia whispered loudly at her two best friends in the bullpen the following morning. They looked at each other questioningly before following Garcia out of the bullpen and into her office. She shut the door behind them and they looked at her.

"Are you ok Pen?" JJ asked, a look of concern on her face. Garcia shook her head violently.

"What happened?" Prentiss asked. Garcia took a deep breath.

"Ok, so you know how when you guys all went home last night I stayed behind to try and fix my computer?" Garcia asked. The other two girls nodded. "Well, I was getting frustrated and took a break. I was sitting in my chair when someone came in my office and hugged me from behind."

"Ok? What's wrong with that?" Prentiss asked. Garcia held up her hand in a 'What a minute' motion.

"That's not all. The person blindfolded me." JJ and Prentiss exchanged looks Garcia couldn't read and continued. "He, well, I'm assuming it's a he. It didn't seem like a girl..." Garcia caught herself. "Anyway, he kissed me. And it was...I don't even know. I can't describe it with words. It was the best thing I have ever experienced. When we broke apart and I took my blindfold off the person was gone and the hallway was empty when I opened the door." Garcia finished speaking then paused waiting to hear what her friends had to say.

"So," JJ spoke first. "Some random guy came into your office last night a made out with you. And you have no idea who it was?"

"It could have been anyone with access to the building!" Prentiss said. Garcia shook her head slowly.

"Yes and no. I don't know who it was but I have an idea. Sorta." Garcia pointed to the vase full of beautiful flowers on her desk. She picked up the card the was sitting in front of it and handed it to Prentiss since she was closest. Prentiss read it out loud.

"'_It was Peter Parker for Mary-Jane. Who do you have? Love, Your Friendly BAU Spider-Man'_...Seriously? This is so cute." Prentiss said.

"Yeah, in a creepy stalker way. Why does this give you a clue to who it is? All they did was pull a movie kiss on you. Except there's no rain and no one was upside down." JJ smiled. Garcia giggled.

"I think it's someone from our team." Garcia told her friends. Her friends stared at her.

"How can you be so sure?" Prentiss asked.

"Because, remember yesterday after the case and we were eating dinner? We were talking about favorite movies and such and I said that my favorite scene from a movie was the up-side down kiss from Spider-man? I said it was so romantic and mysterious since Mary-Jane had no idea who he was." Garcia beamed.

"Ok, then it's a coincidence." JJ said. Garcia shook her head.

"No. I knew this person. There was a familiarity in the air. And not someone I see once or twice a month passing in the hall I mean someone I see everyday." There was a moment of silence.

"Are you sure it wasn't Kevin?" Prentiss asked. Garcia shook her head.

"No, I called him right after it happened I he was home asleep. He wasn't too happy that I woke him up."

"Ok, so then since you're so sure it's someone from the team, who do you think it is? Morgan? You guys are close." JJ asked.

"No, I know how Morgan kisses and it wasn't like that." The two girls stared at Garcia.

"Wait, you kissed Morgan?" Prentiss asked, shocked. Garcia blushed a little.

"Just once."

"Details." JJ asked.

"It wasn't a big deal. It was after I had gotten shot and Morgan was babysitting me. We were sleeping, me in my bed and he on the couch." She had to clarify since she got questioning looks. " I awoke with a start because I had a nightmare about what happened and I was in tears. He sat next to me and hugged me. Then he just looked at me, pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, leaned in, and kissed me."

"Aww" JJ and Prentiss both cooed. Garcia smiled.

"Believe me, that was amazing but we agreed to remain how things normally are. It felt too weird to be together like that. Nothing's changed, as you can see."

"Ok, so since you're sure it wasn't Morgan, that leaves Hotch, Rossi, and Reid." They were all silent again, trying to figure out who it could possibly be.

"There's one more clue. Whoever it was had a very sweet scent on their breath." Garcia said. The other two nodded in agreement. This was going to take some serious sleuthing to figure out.

**A/N: **Okayz, Thank You For Reading This Chapter! Please Review So I Know If This Fic Is Worth Continuing! Thankies! ^.^

~Bibi


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm SO Sorry I Haven't Updated In Forever And A Half. I've Been Super Busy With Work And School. I Really Hope You Enjoy This Chapter. As Always Please R&R! ^.^

Chapter 3:

It took the girls three girls hours to figure out what they could do. After they spent majority of their shift brainstorming, Prentiss came up with an idea.

"We follow them!" Prentiss said to her two friends. JJ and Garcia stared at her.

"That's a little creepy. Besides, how is that going to help us? Can't we just check the video footage? I'm sure there are cameras in here." JJ stated.

"Of course!" Garcia said, spinning her chair around to face one of her many computer screens. She tapped away on the keyboard and brought the footage up. JJ and Prentiss crowded around her to get a better view. The screen showed Garcia typing away on her keyboard. On-screen Garcia exclaimed in frustration and put her head down on her desk. They see her door open slightly and the screen goes black.

"What happened?" JJ asked.

"I don't know!" Garcia was frantically typing away trying to get the video back. It reappeared a few moments later with on-screen Garcia sitting in her chair and the door shutting. Garcia switched to the camera outside the door to only see nothing.

"What the hell? Pen, what happened?" Prentiss asked.

"I don't know!" More typing. "Son of a bitch!"

"What?" JJ asked.

"Whoever this person is, he's either a better tech then me, _which I is out of the question, _or he or someone he knows can get access of the footage and erase them." Garcia thunked her head on her desk. JJ placed her hand on her back.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll find out who it is." JJ said. Prentiss cleared her throat. JJ and Garcia looked at her.

"There's always my plan."

At the end of the shift the three girls went over their plan for the night.

"Ok, since we ruled out Morgan, that leaves us with Reid, Rossi, and Hotch." Prentiss said as they walked to their cars. The other two nodded in agreement as they paused in front of Garcia's car.

"I'm tailing Reid. Em, you have Rossi. And Pen, you have Hotch. Meet back at Pen's place at nine?" JJ said.

"Agreed. See you two later." Prentiss said as she walked off towards her car.

"See ya Pen." JJ said, waving goodbye and also heading towards her car. Garcia climbed into her car and waited for Hotch to start his and followed him into the night.

JJ/Reid

JJ followed Reid's car to his apartment. However, he wasn't there long. He emerged from his apartment with his go-bag in hand and went back to his car. He drove off and JJ followed him. They came to a stop outside Morgan's house.

"That's weird. I didn't know Reid and Morgan hung out outside of work." She said to herself as she turned her car off when she saw that Reid did the same. Reid exited his car with his go-bag and walked up to Morgan's front door. JJ expected him to knock or ring the doorbell but Reid just walked in and shut the door behind him. She waited almost an hour and Reid had not left the house. She was getting confused.

"What could they be doing?" She decided to go investigate. She left her car and walked up, quietly, to Morgan's house. She saw flickering light from what she thought was a tv coming from the side window, so she peaked inside. She could see Reid and Morgan sitting on the couch. Morgan was sitting upright and Reid was lying on the couch with his head on Morgan's lap. They seemed to be talking about something. A puzzling look came across JJ's face. She was about to just shake it off and walk away when she saw Morgan lean down and kiss Reid. She was frozen in place for a moment before quickly pulling out her cell and taking a few pictures as 'proof'.

"One down, two to go."

Prentiss/Rossi

Prentiss was bored out of her mind. She had been sitting outside Rossi's place for two hours. No one came or went so she was about to leave when a car pulled into the driveway behind Rossi's. A beautiful red head exited the car and walked up to the front door. She rang the bell and waited a few moments before Rossi answered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a very deep and long kiss.

"Ok, that rules him out. I hope Pen or JJ are having better luck."

Garcia/Hotch

Garcia felt kind of weird following their Unit Chief around like he was an UNSUB, not that she would really know what a stake out was like, she had never been on one with the team. He did not go anywhere out of the ordinary. He went to the supermarket to pick up some things then went home. There was a car parked in the driveway. When Hotch entered his house a girl of about seventeen emerged a few minutes later.

"Ok, see ya tomorrow Mr. Hotchner! Bye Jack!" She sing-songed, walking to her car, then drove off.

"Babysitter." Garcia said to herself. She could see Hotch walking throughout the house. After two hours of nothing changing, she sighed and turned her car back on. "I hope the others had a better night."

At Garcia's apartment

Garcia put her key into the lock and opened her door. She saw both JJ and Prentiss already sitting on her couch talking.

"Please have some good news for me." Garcia said, shutting the door and sitting on the couch with her friends.

"Well, JJ wouldn't spill her details but I ruled out Rossi. He's got a girlfriend. Pretty too." Prentiss said, sipping the water she had on the coffee table. Garcia breathed a sigh of relief. She had hoped it wasn't Rossi. She liked him just not in that way. More of a fatherly way.

"Ok, and I ruled out Reid." JJ said with a huge smile on her face. Garcia and Prentiss gave her questioning looks.

"He has a girlfriend?" Garcia asked. JJ shook her head, earning her more questioning looks.

"He's got a _boy_friend." JJ said matter-of-factly. Prentiss' and Garcia's jaws hit the floor.

"I knew it!" Prentiss almost screamed.

"So, who is it? Anyone we know?" Garcia asked, picking her jaw off the floor.

"Oh yeah," JJ nodded her head. "Look." She pulled out her cell phone and showed her friends the pictured she took.

"Oh my _GAWD!_" Garcia and Prentiss screamed at the same time.

"I would have never guessed it would be Morgan" Prentiss said

"Quick! Send that to me! I have a new background." Garcia giggled.

"Ok, sent. So what about Hotch? Any luck?" JJ asked. Garcia shook her head.

"The only sing of life other than him and Jack was the babysitter." Garcia sighed.

"Do you think it's him?" Prentiss asked. Garcia shrugged.

"I don't know. I kinda hope it is. I have liked him forever." Her friends both 'Awed.' The three of them sat around and talked for a while, two of them demanding more details out of JJ about Reid and Morgan. When it was about eleven her two friends said goodnight and headed home. Garcia got her shower and headed to bed. She laid down and as she was about to fall asleep she thought of Hotch and hoped her Spider Man was him.

**A/N:** Okayz, I Hope You Enjoyed The Chapter. I Know I Made A Detour Through The Cornfield For A Bit But I Like It. And If I Have Offended/Disgusted Anyone With The Reid/Morgan Pairing, I Do Apologize. I Just Can't Help It, They Are My Favorite Pairing And They Are Just So Adorable! ^.^ Please Review And I Promise To Update ASAP.

~Bibi


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I Am So Sorry It Has Taken Me Forever To Update. Work And School Have Been Hectic. Thanks For The Reviews! Please Enjoy This Chapter And As Always Please R&R! ^.^

* * *

Over the next few days, everything was normal. Well, normal for the BAU team. The three girls spent most of their down time trying to come up with a plan to figure out if Garcia's 'Spider Man' was Hotch or giggling every time they saw Morgan or Reid. The three girls were in the break room talking when Hotch walked in.

"We have a case. Conference room in ten minutes." He said and walked out of the room. The girls wasted no time as they stood up and headed for the conference room. Reid and Morgan were sitting at the table and Hotch and Rossi were standing by the screen talking. When the girls walked into the room and sat down, Rossi followed suit as Hotch debriefed the team.

"There's a serial killer in California. Three already dead. No sexual assault." Hotch said.

"Cause of death?" Prentiss asked.

"They drowned."

"But they were found in local parks, out in the open, meaning they were left there." Rossi added. Hotch nodded as he clicked the remote and pictures of the victims appeared on the screen.

"The police department has no ids for the victims and no leads. Wheels up in thirty." Hotch said and walked out of the room. The team gathered their files in front of them.

"Hm…" Reid thought out loud.

"What's on your mind pretty boy?" Morgan asked.

"This seems very familiar. The victims, the crime scene, the town, everything." Reid ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Maybe it's a copy cat?" JJ offered. Reid shrugged his shoulders. Rossi checked his watch.

"We need to hurry guys." Rossi said and left the room. The rest of the team followed him out. All except Garcia grabbed their go bags from their desks and headed towards the elevators. The girls paused before entering the elevator.

"Guess this puts our planning on hold." JJ sighed. Garcia hugged them both.

"Go my pretties. Be safe." Garcia said and waved as the elevator doors closed on her two friends, leaving Garcia alone walking back to her office.

* * *

"What do you mean there's no crime scene?" JJ asked, pulling into the local police station with Hotch at the wheel and Reid in the back seat.

"I mean what I said. This place is clean. There's no crime scene." Morgan spoke into the phone, obviously pissed.

"Hold on, we're pulling into the station now. I'll call you back when we have the correct location." JJ said as they both hung up. The three agents exited the SUV and walked into the station.

"Can I help you?" An officer asked them.

"Yeah," Hotch outstretched his hand. "I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner. This is Agents Jennifer Jareau and Spencer Reid. We're from the Behavioral Analyst Unit of the FBI."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm officer Bartrum." He shook their hands, except for Reid. Reid just waved and stayed behind JJ a tad bit. "Now what can I help you with? Why are you here?" The agents exchanged quick, confused glances.

"We were called in. Don't you have a serial killer?" Hotch asked. Officer Bartrum shook his head.

"Well, I'm sorry but there's no one killing here. There must've been a mix-up." They were all silent out of confusion for a moment before Reid pulled the file from his messenger bag and handed it to officer Bartrum. The officer looked over the file and shook his head again. "Nope, this ain't us. I mean, I recognize the locations but this hasn't happened." He said, handing the file to Hotch.

"Wait a sec" Reid said, pulling his cell and laptop out of his bag. He dialed number two on his speed dial.

"You have reached the den of the almighty goddess. Speak mortal and have your wish granted." Garcia's cheery voice was heard on the other end of the line. Reid clicked the speaker button. "Garcia it's Reid I-"

"Aww, how's my puppy doing?" Garcia cut Reid off. He cleared his throat.

"I need you to run a search on an old case. Long beach, California, eight years ago, same victimology as our current case."

"You think the UNSUB has been doing this for that long?" She asked, typing away.

"No, just search and see what comes up." JJ, Hotch, and officer Bartrum looked at Reid.

"Reid, what are you-" Hotch began to ask but was cut off.

"Got it" Garcia said "Oh my…Reid, am I seeing things or is that-"

"Yeah, can you send it to my laptop?"

"Already sent."

"Thanks Garcia." Reid hung up the phone and brought up the files she sent him. The other three crowded around him to get a better look. JJ gasped.

"Are they?" She asked and Reid nodded.

"Yes, it's the same. Not victimology, same _victims_. I told Morgan back at Quantico that the case seemed familiar to me. Now I know why. It's an old case." Reid spoke a mile a minute. Hotch ran a hand over his face and stretched out his hand towards officer Bartrum as Reid gathered his laptop.

"You weren't at the BAU when this case happened though." JJ asked.

"In my free time I like to familiarize myself with old cases. You never when it may come in handy, like now." Reid said, running a hand through his hair and giving JJ a nervous smile. Hotch sighed.

"I'm sorry to have wasted your time." Hotch said, obvious annoyance in his voice. Officer Bartrum shook his hand.

"No worries. Have a safe flight back." The three agents left the station and climbed into the black SUV. JJ called Morgan and told him what happened.

* * *

"The case was fake?" Garcia asked. Morgan sighed.

"Not fake, it actually happened. Just eight years ago. The guy was caught and he's in jail." Morgan said getting out of the SUV and walked towards the jet.

"So what now?"

"We take the long flight home."

"Ok, I'll see you when you get back. Be safe hot stuff."

"You too baby girl. Love you."

"Love you too." Morgan hung up and boarded the plane. The flight was normal for the most part. Prentiss, JJ, Reid, and Morgan played cards while Hotch and Rossi talked.

"How could this have happened? Aren't we supposed to have someone make sure there's _actually_ a case before sending us to the other side of the country?" Hotch asked Rossi. Rossi shrugged his shoulders.

"We are but maybe there was a mistake somewhere." Rossi offered.

"How do you mistake a case that happened eight years ago for a current one?" Rossi shrugged again. Hotch sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this. This wasn't just a regular mistake. Someone did this on purpose."

"Why would someone do that?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know." Hotch said quietly. The flight back wasn't that long, only about four hours. They were all joking a little but you could tell everyone was annoyed. They were sent to the other side of the country for no reason. All they wanted was to get home and Hotch just couldn't help the bad feeling he had in his gut. He had to call her, just to make sure she was ok…

* * *

After getting off the phone with Morgan, Garcia gathered her things and headed home for the night. She got home and walked up the steps to her semi-new apartment building. She moved here a few months ago after Battle had shot her. She opened her door and placed her purse on the little table next to the door. She flipped the light on, bathing the living room in light. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. She felt a shiver go down her spine and she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. But that was silly; she was alone in _her_ apartment. She shrugged and heard her cell phone ringing. She slipped her hand into the pocket of her dress and was about to answer it when she felt a sharp, white-hot pain on the back of her head then everything went black.

* * *

A/N: What, Did You Think This Fic Was Going To Be Pure Fluff? Anywayz, I Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter And The Little Twist I Put In. Please Review So I Know What You Guys Think! ^.^

~Bibi


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank You For The Reviews! And A Special Thanks To Wingstar102 And chatana For The Motivation To Get This Chapter Done ASAP! As Always Please R&R! ^.^

* * *

The wheels touched down and the team emerged a few minutes later. They all went to their respective cars, which were all by each other. Reid yawned loudly.

"You tired, Reid?" Prentiss asked. Reid nodded his head sleepily and rested his head on Morgan's shoulder.

"Ok, let's get you home, pretty boy." Morgan said and helped Reid into his car before getting in himself and driving off. Rossi noticed Hotch looked distressed as the two girls were talking.

"Aaron, you ok?" Rossi asked Hotch in a hushed tone. Hotch sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"She didn't answer her phone. What if something happened?" Hotch spoke quietly.

"I'm sure everything's fine. She's probably sleeping or just didn't hear her phone ring." Rossi offered.

"Yeah, I'm just still a little anxious cause of the fake case. I'll see you tomorrow, Dave." Hotch climbed into his car. "Night ladies." He sped off towards his house.

"You two stay safe." Rossi told the two remaining agents. They smiled as he climbed into his own car.

"We will Dave. You, too." They waved him off, leaving just the two of them.

"Should we head over to Pen's? It's not too late. Plus we can get some planning in before tomorrow." JJ offered. Prentiss nodded.

"Sounds good. And did you see the way Hotch looked all distressed? I heard him talking to Dave on the plane about him being worried about someone and then tried to call said person. He thinks the fake case is part of a much bigger plan." Prentiss said as she climbed into her car next to JJ's. JJ followed suit with her own car.

"Let's hope he was wrong. See you when we get there." JJ and Prentiss both started their cars at the same time and drove off towards Garcia's house.

They arrived about fifteen minutes later. They parked out front and headed upstairs. Standing out front of her door, JJ knocked. They waited but there was no answer.

"Is she home?" Prentiss asked as JJ knocked again.

"She has to be. I saw her car outside." When there was no response again, JJ took out her spare key and placed it in the lock, turned it, and opened the door. The lights were on so they stepped inside and shut the door behind them.

"Pen! Are you here?" Prentiss called out. No answer.

"Here purse and keys are here." JJ spoke, pointing to the little table by the door. They split up and looked around the apartment. Prentiss reached the kitchen and noticed the blood on the floor.

"Oh…Oh god…JJ! Get in-" Prentiss cut herself off and covered her mouth, fearing she would throw up if she kept her mouth open any longer. JJ appeared and noticed Prentiss' face.

"Em, what happened?" Prentiss just pointed to the small pool of blood on the floor. JJ's gaze fell upon the blood and gasped.

"Please don't let that be….We need to call Hotch…I-I think he was right." Prentiss just nodded as she made her way to the bathroom. JJ pulled her cell out of her pocket and hit speed dial number three. It rang once before Hotch answered.

"Hotchner." His voice spoke on the other line. JJ cleared her throat, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hotch…Pen's gone."

* * *

The rest of the team arrived at different times within the next half hour. Forensics was there as well, processing the scene. The team was forced to wait outside.

"God damn it!" Morgan yelled, kicking over a nearby trashcan. Reid placed a gentle hand on Morgan's arm.

"We'll find her, Derek. Don't worry." Reid's words and touch seemed to calm Morgan down, but only a bit.

"We should've known something was up with the case." Morgan said calmly but through clenched teeth and his fists balled. They were all quiet for a few moments, aside from the light sobs coming from the two women. Reid was trying to keep Morgan from going on a rampage and Rossi was comforting the girls. Hotch stood there emotionless. At least, that what his appearance showed. However, if you looked into his eyes you could see the anger, pain, and worry in them. The team was so wrapped up in their own thoughts that they didn't notice the CSI walk up to them.

"Uh, agents?" The CSI asked, pulling the team from their daze. "We're done with the scene. We sent the blood back to the lab. We should know shortly whose it is, I marked it urgent."

"We already know whose blood it is!" Morgan snapped. Reid ran smooth circles on Morgan's back.

"I'm sorry, truly." The CSI said.

"Was there anything else found?" Rossi asked. The CSI shook his head.

"The only thing we have found was the blood. Nothing else was out of place." Everyone except Hotch nodded their heads absent-mindedly. "Who should I contact with the results?"

"Me." Hotch had spoken for the first time since they arrived at Garcia's. The CSI nodded as Hotch gave him his personal cell phone number. The CSI walked away, leaving the team alone. "We should get some rest. I'll call the rest of you with the results when I get them." The team nodded and headed for their respective cars, each of them knowing they were not heading home.

Hotch was the first one to arrive at the BAU. He went straight for Garcia's office. He was used to relying on her in times like this, her chipper voice and positive attitude towards everything made this job bearable. Who was he going to rely on now? Morgan and Reid were next to arrive, following Hotch's idea and went to Garcia's office. No words were spoken, they just nodded at each other. JJ, Prentiss, and Rossi weren't far behind. They all sat in Garcia's office, unsure of what to do. They had no UNSUB and no evidence that could help. They had nothing to work with. Even Reid couldn't get his genius brain to figure out what to do. The silence was broken when Hotch's cell phone rang.

"Hotchner…Yes…Are you sure?" Hotch sighed. "Ok. Thank you." He hung up the phone as the rest of the team looked at him with anticipation. "It was hers." JJ and Prentiss shed new tears and held each other. Reid squeezed Morgan's hand and patted his back lovingly. Rossi was comforting the girls and Hotch had a blank stare on his face but you could see the unshed tears in his eyes. After a few moments JJ finally spoke up.

"We need to figure out what to do. She must still be alive." She had faltered on the last word. Reid, Rossi, and Prentiss nodded in agreement as silence washed over them again. Hotch's cell phone rang again and, figuring it was the lab again, answered it on speaker.

"Hotchner." Hotch spoke. Low, maniacal laughter was heard on the other end. "Who is this?" Hotch demanded.

"I saw you all at her place. This is one game of hide and seek you _won't_ win." The voice spoke before hanging up, leaving the team dumbfounded in a silent room filled with a dial tone.

* * *

A/N: Oh Nos! =o…So What Do You Guys Think? Sorry For The Shortish Chapter But I Promise I Will Update ASAP. I Know I Have A Few Dedicated Fans Out There Who Like This But What About The Rest Of You? Drop A Review So I Know How I'm Doing. Please And Thankies! ^.^

~Bibi


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank You Guys So Much For The Reviews! There's Some Cursing In This Chapter, So Young Ears Beware. I Won't Keep You Waiting So Here's Chapter 6!

Morgan was the first one to react. He jumped from his seat on the floor and punched the wall.

"Who the _fuck_ does that guy think he is? I will find him and personally kill him." Morgan yelled.

"You need to pull yourself together." Rossi said calmly.

"How can I do that when that son-of-a-bitch has my baby girl?" They were all silent. They all wanted to catch this guy, but how? When they were stuck in this type of situation, they would have Garcia do a background check, look things up, _anything_ to help the case. But now what were they supposed to do?

"What about Kevin?" Reid pitched in.

"Yeah, he helped us when she…"Rossi trailed off then cleared his throat. "Before."

"He might not. I mean, he should but he might be a little pissed because they just broke up." Prentiss said. JJ nodded slightly in agreement.

"It's still worth a shot." Rossi said. Prentiss nodded as Reid pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kevin's number. After a few rings he answered and Reid put it on speaker.

"H'lo?" An annoyed and distracted voice answered.

"Lynch, this is Hotch and the rest of the team. We need your help. How fast can you get to the BAU?"

"Why not just get Penelope to do it?" Kevin snapped. JJ stifled a sob.

"Because, you ass-head, she's been kidnapped. Now can you help us get her back or not!" Morgan yelled at the phone. No one told him to calm down this time. The room was silent for a moment.

"Pen's gone?...Y-Yeah, I'm on my way." Kevin said before hanging up. Morgan clenched his teeth and paced the room. If he stood still he was certain he would punch something or someone. There was nothing they could do until Kevin got there so they just sat in a depressing silence, awaiting his arrival.

When she began to regain consciousness, she noticed three things first: It was dark, her head felt like someone took a sledgehammer to it, and she couldn't move. She was bound to a very uncomfortable chair. Her head was resting against her chest but she picked it up when she heard a door open. Someone turned on a light that caused her to shut her eyes because it was so bright. She heard footsteps walking towards her. When they stopped in front of her she picked her head up again.

"What's your boss's number!" The guy demanded.

"Wha?" She felt very disoriented. The guy smacked her and she let out a scream followed by a sob.

"I'll ask one more time. What is Aaron Hotchner's number?" Through her sobs she was able to recite the number she knew by heart. He patted her head. What was with this guy? She wanted to keep her head up but the pain made it difficult. When she heard him laughing she used all her strength to look up. He was on his cell phone.

"I saw you all at her place. This is one game of hide and seek you won't win." He spoke into the phone before sliding it into his pocket. He stood there staring at her for what seemed like hours. She attempted to clear her throat.

"If you're going to kill me just get it over with." She said in a low, defeated tone.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Patience is a virtue. I will in due time but I want to have my fun first." He smiled and placed a hand on her cheek, which caused her to flinch. He held it there for a moment before removing his hand and punching her jaw. She screamed in pain. She was sure she heard a crack and she could taste copper in her mouth. He laughed again and took out his cell phone and recorded a video, making sure to catch her crying and all the blood that covered her face. He stopped, hit send, then walked out of the room, turning the light out and leaving Garcia in complete darkness.

Hotch had excused himself from the group moments after calling Kevin. He was currently in the bathroom staring blankly at the mirror, his cell phone lying on the edge of the sink.

"Penelope, if…" He spoke quietly, trailing off. He cleared his throat. "_When_ we get you back, I will tell you that I love you." He ran the water and splashed some on his face, the water mixing with the tears he was unaware he'd let fall. He turned the water off and was surrounded by silence. When his phone went off and broke the silence, it caused him to jump slightly. He picked up the phone and opened the video message he had just received. Garcia's cries filled the quiet bathroom. He dropped his phone and ran to the closest toilet, emptying the contents of his stomach in it. A gentle hand had found its way to his shoulder a few moments later and made him jump once again. He turned around quickly to see Rossi kneeling behind him.

"You ok, Aaron?" Rossi asked quietly. Hotch shook his head and barely managed to point to the cell phone that was now lying on the bathroom floor. Rossi stood up and walked over to it, picked it up, and hit play. Garcia's cries filled the bathroom again as Hotch dry-heaved over the toilet. Rossi shut the phone and helped Hotch up.

"We're going to catch this sick son-of-a-bitch and we're gonna get our girl back."

**A/N:** O.O…..I Can't Believe I Just Did That…For The Record I LOVE Garcia But This Fic Has A Mind Of Its Own And It Wanted This To Happen. Okayz, So Please let Me Know What You Guys Think And I Will Update ASAP! ^.^

~Bibi


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I Am SOOOO Sorry For The Delayed Update. My Friend Came Up From North Carolina (I'm In Philadelphia) So I Spent Some Time With Her….Ok, I Won't Make You Wait Any Longer So Here's The Next Chapter. And As Always Please R&R! ^.^

Warnings: This Chapter Will Get A Little Graphic. Nothing Over The Top But A Little Bit.

Chapter 7:

Hotch didn't want to show the rest of the team the video.

"They could help us figure out where the video came from and where our girl is." Rossi offered.

"No, they shouldn't have to see their friend like that." Hotch said firmly.

"Aaron, what about you?" Rossi received a questioning look from Hotch. "You love her and you saw her like that." Rossi placed a comforting hand on Hotch's shoulder. "They can help, I know they can. You're running a smart team, the best one out there, that will pull through anything." Hotch sighed.

"How can you be so sure? I know my team is smart and great but if it's their friend. How are they going to pull through? Hell, I barely can." Rossi thought for a moment.

"Look at Reid. He had a horrible drug addiction but he had overcome it with the help of his friends. And now's he's happier than I've ever seen."

"How do you know about that? Jason was here at the time, not you."

"After Jason left and I came in, I found Reid huddled in a corner in the bathroom late one night after work. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong at first but he finally broke down and told me. He didn't have anything with him at the time but he told me he felt abandoned and had to urge to start using again. We help each other. That's what family's for." Hotch sighed.

"Let's get back to the team. And thank you."

Garcia's office was quiet except for Morgan's pacing footsteps and an occasional, quiet sob from one of the girls. Reid was sitting in a chair with his legs bent up towards his chest, watching the rest of his team. When Hotch and Rossi returned, all four agents looked up.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Reid asked with slight panic in his voice. He could tell Hotch just went through hell.

"Did he call back?" JJ asked.

"Not exactly" Hotch said

"What do you mean?" Morgan demanded, on the verge of a rampage. He wasn't mad at Hotch, he just wanted to catch the evil son-of-a-bitch. Rossi pulled out Hotch's cell phone and gave it to Prentiss, who was the closest one to him. The agents, minus Hotch and Rossi, crowded around her, slight fear in their eyes for what they were about to see. Prentiss hit play and Garcia's cries filled the room. Morgan clenched his fists so tightly they turned white, JJ grabbed the trashcan and threw up into it, Prentiss sobbed louder than before, and Reid shed a few tears but was mostly trying to prevent Morgan from breaking anything.

"When Lynch gets here he can analyze the video to try and get any info from it." Rossi spoke but only Reid responded by nodding his head slightly. They had to catch this guy but until Kevin arrived, there was nothing they could do.

She hadn't realized she had passed out until she woke up. It was still dark but she could just barely make out a sliver of moonlight in the one corner. Did this mean she was in a basement? Her head and jaw were still causing her a lot of pain. She heard footsteps approaching the room and she pretended to still be passed out. They guy walked in and turned the light on.

"Wake up. It's time to have some fun." He spoke with smugness in his voice. She lifted her head slowly and saw he had a knife in his hand. Her eyes went wide.

"F-Fun?" She managed to get out. He chuckled, walked over to her, and knelt in front of her. He cut the tape off her feet and she quickly tried to kick him. He dodged and ran the knife across her leg, causing a deep gash. She cried out from the pain.

"Are you going to behave?" He asked quietly. She nodded slightly, fighting the tears that were threatening to leave her eyes. He smirked and leaned in close to her face. He stared into her eyes and she felt he was looking into her soul. And it scared her. He leaned in and kissed her roughly. The tears finally fell. She knew what was coming. He used the knife to rip open the front of her shirt. He gave a low, sexual growl as he pushed her onto the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut as he climbed on top of her.

As soon as Kevin arrived, the team briefed him on what they knew. They told him about the fake case and Hotch's theory, which everyone now believed. They also showed him the video. He showed no emotion but when the video ended he cleared his throat and sniffed.

"Can you trace it?" Rossi asked. Kevin scratched his head.

"I can try. If it was sent from a disposable phone it's impossible. Otherwise, it's possible." He sat down and pulled out his laptop. "What was the number?" Rossi read off the number so Kevin could track it.

"Is it me or does Lynch seem…not upset?" JJ whispered to Prentiss.

"Yeah, it seems as if he doesn't care. I know they just broke up but he still should be a little upset." Prentiss whispered back.

"It's searching now. It may take a little while. Excuse me." Kevin stood up and walked towards the door. Morgan blocked his path.

"Where are you going?" Morgan growled at Kevin.

"The bathroom. Is that ok, dad?" Kevin spat at Morgan before he pushed Morgan out of the way and walked out.

"Reid, follow him. I don't like how he's acting." Rossi spoke.

"Us either." JJ said, motioning between her and Prentiss. Reid nodded and stood up. He exited the room and walked the short distance to the men's room. He opened the door quietly and noticed the bathroom was empty. That is, until he heard Kevin's hushed voice coming from a closed stall.

"Yeah, it's searching now…no, I know you can't be found…no, why would I tell them?" Reid couldn't believe his ears. Was Kevin really working with the UNSUB? "Did you kill her yet?" At that question Reid pulled out his gun. Kevin was working with the UNSUB and had to treat him as such. Reid stood in place with his gun pointed at the stall door. If he tried to apprehend Kevin now the UNSUB may kill Garcia, if he hadn't already. "No? Good." Reid breathed a sigh of relief. "Wait about thirty minutes. Make 'em squirm." Reid heard Kevin end the call and unlock the stall door. When Kevin stepped out of the stall he froze. "Reid. I…uh…how long were you there?"

"Long enough to know that you're working with the UNSUB. How could you do that to her?" Reid asked.

"She broke my heart. She deserves what she gets. Now put the gun down. We both know you won't use it." Kevin smirked. Reid stood his ground.

"Kevin, you need to come back with me. Maybe we can get you a deal."

"I don't need a deal when no one will know that I helped Christopher. You're not leaving this bathroom. Not alive at least." Kevin reached into his pocket and pulled a knife out. "Now put the gun down and I'll make it quick." Reid didn't budge an inch. Kevin launched himself at Reid and Reid fired. A few moments later the rest of the team came running in.

"What the hell happened?" Rossi asked first. Reid still had his gun pointed at Kevin, who was now on the floor holding his arm.

"He shot me!" Kevin yelled.

"He's working with the UNSUB! I heard him on the phone. We have thirty minutes till the UNSUB kills Garcia!" Reid yelled loudly, not lowering his gun. Rossi and Hotch had to hold Morgan back from beating the crap out of Kevin.

"Let me go! He's the reason my baby girl is in pain! I'll kill him!" Morgan yelled.

"So you're the one who sent us the fake case?" JJ asked in a soft, hurt voice.

"Yeah, and she deserves what he's doing to her. She broke my heart so I broke her." Kevin smirked.

"Who has her?" Hotch demanded.

"He was talking to some guy named Christopher on the phone." Reid spoke.

"Who's Christopher?" Prentiss asked.

"Christopher Battle." Kevin said. The team gasped.

"Wait…Is he…" JJ asked began to ask.

"Jason Battle's little brother." JJ and Prentiss gasped. "He looked up to his big brother. Wanted to be just like him. After he was murdered, he wanted revenge. And I wanted her to pay so we teamed up."

"Tell us where she is." Morgan demanded.

"It's too late anyway. She'll be dead by the time you get there." The rest of the team pulled out their guns.

"If you don't tell us where she is I will personally put a bullet in your brain and I'm sure the rest of my team will help me out." Morgan spat. The look of pure terror on Kevin's face was priceless. He spilled the location in a flash. The team rushed to the garage and took Hotch's and Morgan's SUVs. Morgan and Reid had Kevin hostage in Morgan's car while the rest of the team piled into Hotch's. They sped towards the address Kevin gave them. In Morgan's car, Kevin's cell phone when off. Kevin started laughing.

"Time's up."

A/N: *gasp* Did I Just Do That? Please Don't Hurt Me….I Promise To Update ASAP! (I Know I Keep Saying That But I Will Try) I Predict Only 1 Or 2 More Chapters So We're Almost Done. Please Review So I Know What You Guys Think! ^.^

~Bibi


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry For The Delayed Update, I've Been Having Internet Problems But I Won't Keep You Guys Waiting So Here's Chapter 8! As Always Please R&R! ^.^

Chapter 8:

At Kevin's words Morgan _almost_ slammed on the breaks but his baby girl was more important than stopping to deal with Kevin.

"What do you mean?" Morgan demanded from the driver's seat, speeding more.

"It means you're too late. She'll be dead before you get there." Kevin said with an evil chuckle. Morgan gave a low, angry growl. Reid called JJ on her cell and told her they needed to hurry. Hotch's SUV sped up right behind Morgan's. They reached their destination not three minutes later. As the team climbed out and prepared by putting their vests on as quickly as possible, Hotch turned to Reid.

"Reid, I want you to stay with Lynch." Reid gave a quick nod and climbed back into the car with the passenger door still open.

"What's the plan?" Prentiss asked.

"Rossi, JJ, and Prentiss, you three take the back way. Morgan and myself will take the front." Hotch spoke quickly. They all nodded and headed to where they were told. Hotch and Morgan stood in front of the front door. "On three." Hotch said. Morgan didn't wait, he just kicked in the door. He didn't care if Hotch would be pissed. He just wanted his baby girl back. Hotch followed right behind Morgan into the house. Rossi and the girls followed suit from the back. Shouts of "Clear!" could be heard throughout the house as the team cleared it. Morgan came across semi-hidden door off of the kitchen. He readied his gun and opened it, revealing stairs going down.

"Hotch!" Morgan yelled and Hotch appeared from the living room. Morgan motioned towards the stairs. Hotch nodded as they made their way down the stairs. At the bottom was a small six by six room with a door. They nodded at each other as Morgan opened this door. On the other side was an extremely dark room. Morgan found the switch and flipped it. In the center of the room stood Garcia, bound and bloody, with the UNSUB holding her as a sort of shield, with a gun to her head.

"Christopher, put the gun down." Hotch said, not taking his eyes off of the UNSUB. Christopher just laughed.

"Ok, you got me. I give up….You think it's that easy? There's no way I'm leaving this room until she dies." Christopher said. Morgan had to bite his cheek in order to not provoke the UNSUB.

"Christopher, you don't have to do this. You obviously don't want to if she's still alive" Hotch spoke calmly.

"I want to make her suffer. The way I've suffered after she killed my big brother!" Christopher spat out, pressing the gun harder at Garcia's head.

"She didn't kill your brother. Another agent did."

"You don't think I know that? She may not have pulled the trigger but it's her fault he's dead." At this point the rest of the team, minus Reid, was in the room, all with their guns pointed towards the UNSUB. None of them had a clear shot. If they fired their guns, they would hit Garcia.

"If you stop now and go with us-"

"And what?" The UNSUB cut Hotch off. "You'll make me a deal?" Christopher scoffed. "I kidnapped, raped, and attempted to murder a federal agent! If I go with you there will be no deal, I'll be a dead man." The team inwardly flinched at his words. They all actually took in her entire appearance. Her clothes were torn and there were a few bite marks on her, some of which were bleeding. They all felt nothing but pure hatred for what he has done to their personal ball of sunshine. Morgan gave a low growl but Christopher had not heard it and if he did he didn't acknowledge it. Garcia let out a quiet sob, the first sound she had made since they got into the room. Christopher smirked and gave a low laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hotch asked, annoyance in is voice.

"Just thinking. You know what? You're right. It isn't her fault my big brother, my only family, is dead." After Christopher's statement the room went still. Surely he couldn't be surrendering? It was never that easy.

"What do you mean?" Hotch wasn't sure what he meant but it couldn't be anything good.

"I mean what I said. It wasn't this little _bitch_ here that pulled the trigger and killed him." He smirked. Christopher removed the gun from Garcia and pointed it at JJ, still shielded by Garcia. "It was _her_" He spoke quietly and pulled the trigger.

Screams and more gunshots filled the room as Garcia was thrown to the ground and Christopher was hit with four bullets. Morgan and Hotch rushed over to Garcia once Christopher hit the ground. Morgan scooped her into his arms and she sobbed loudly into his chest.

"Shh. It's alright, Baby Girl. I'm here. We all are." He ran smooth circles on her back. Hotch checked Christopher as Rossi knelt down and checked JJ.

"You ok, Jayje?" Rossi asked, helping JJ up.

"Yeah," JJ nodded. "Just a bump on the head. Good thing he shot the vest otherwise…" JJ trailed off. The rest of the team headed over to Garcia, whose sobs have subsided a little bit. Morgan and Hotch helped Garcia up and the team led her out of the house and outside to the waiting EMTs. She tried to tell them she didn't need to go to the hospital but Hotch demanded it. She couldn't help but smile inwardly that he cared so much. Another EMT checked JJ out and just gave her some ice for the bump that was forming on her head. Hotch went in the ambulance with Garcia and told the rest of the team he would meet them at the hospital. They nodded in agreement as they piled into the SUVs. Morgan and Reid made a detour at the local police station, giving a brief telling of what had happened and handed Kevin over. Once back in the car, Morgan turned to Reid.

"Did he have more bruises than he did when we left you two?" Morgan asked, turning the car on and driving off towards the hospital. Reid couldn't help but give a small smile.

"He tried to escape so I tackled him. Those practice sessions with you paid off." Morgan gave a quiet chuckle as they continued to drive.

At the hospital, Garcia was checked in and given a room right away. They ran some tests, but other than needing to get her wounds cleaned up and bandaged, she was fine. Nothing that would prevent her from leaving in a day or so. The team crowded around her bed and talked lightly about different things, Morgan never leaving her left side and Hotch never leaving her right. She couldn't help but tear up a little.

"Baby Girl, what's wrong?" Morgan asked softly. Garcia sniffed.

"I just can't believe you all care about me enough to be here, right now, with me. Finding me was part of your job but…" Garcia trailed off at the end. Her team just stared at her for a split second. Hotch grabbed her hand.

"Penelope, of course we care about you. We're a family and we love you." Hotch spoke in a soft voice and flashed a small but warm, comforting smile. She left a few more tears fall but smiled.

"Thank you all."

Garcia was able to leave the hospital two days later, the doctors just wanted to make sure the wounds wouldn't get infected or anything. Hotch offered to pick her up. He greeted her with a warm smile and he escorted her to his car. She climbed in and they drove off towards her apartment.

"Uh, sir? If you don't mind, can you drive me to the motel down the street after we stop at my apartment?" Garcia asked in a quiet tone. Hotch gave her a sideways questioning look.

"May I ask you why?" He asked. She frowned.

"I don't want to be there and be reminded of what happened. The same reason I moved before that. I don't want to remember what he…What he did to me every time I walk through that door." Hotch nodded in agreement. He didn't blame her but he really didn't want her to stay at a dirty motel either. He pulled up to her place and helped her out. He followed her up to her apartment. She unlocked the door and walked in. He couldn't help but notice her cringe at the sight of the bloodstain on the floor. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She walked past the kitchen and towards her bedroom. Hotch could only imagine she was packing a few of her belongings. She emerged her room fifteen minutes later with two suitcases, a backpack, and a laptop bag.

"This is all I should need for now." She said as she walked towards Hotch and the front door. He grabbed her laptop bag and one of the suitcases and followed her back down to the car. He packed her stuff in and hopped into the driver's seat while Garcia climbed into the passenger's seat. They drove and talked lightly. As they were nearing the motel Hotch drove right past it.

"Sir, where are you going? I said you could just drop me off at that one." Hotch shook his head.

"I'm not letting you stay there in a dirty motel by yourself. You're staying with me." Garcia couldn't help but have a dumfounded look on her face.

"I-I'm sorry. Did you say that I was staying with you?"

"Yes. If you don't mind. I would rather you be safe with me than alone at a motel. Besides, Jack really likes you." Garcia smiled a little at the mention of the little Hotchner. She loved him like her own son. Especially after what happened to Haley, she was sort of motherly figure for him.

"I don't mind. In fact, I prefer it, I just don't to seem like I'm imposing."

"You're not if I'm the one asking you." They drove in comfortable silence after that. They arrived at the Hotchner household and they climbed out of the car. Hotch helped Garcia with her bags and unlocked the front door. As soon as Garcia put her bags down she felt a mass latch on to her leg.

"Penny!" Jack Hotchner yelled and hugged Garcia's leg tightly. Hotch couldn't help but smile at the site. He picked up the rest of Garcia's bags and took them up to the spare bedroom as Garcia knelt down to Jack's level.

"Hey, Jack! What's up buddy?" Garcia asked him with a big smile on her face.

"I mades you a present! But you have to close your eyes!" Jack said excitedly.

"Ok, buddy." Garcia closed her eyes as she heard his tiny footsteps rush away only to return a few moments later.

"Ok, open!" Garcia opened her eyes and saw the biggest paper heart she had ever seen, complete with glitter, stickers, and a little drawing in the middle.

"This is for me?" Garcia asked and Jack nodded his head. "Who's that in the middle?"

"It's you, me, and daddy. Me and daddy are giving you a hug 'cause daddy said you had a boo-boo and I wanted to make you feel better so I mades you a picture!"

"Well thank you, Jacky. I love it." Jack beamed at Garcia as she hugged him tightly.

"Will you play with me?" Jack asked with puppy-dog eyes. Garcia smiled at him.

"In a bit. I need to talk to daddy first."

"Otays!" Jack exclaimed and ran off towards his bedroom. Hotch stood in the doorway and couldn't help but smile at the site of the two people he loved most in the world. Garcia sensed someone watching her so she looked up and saw Hotch.

"He really loves you, you know?" Hotch told Garcia. She smiled.

"And I love him." There was a slightly uncomfortable silence between them. Hotch wanted to tell her that he loved her but he was afraid she didn't feel the same. He felt like he'd be pushing it, he'd already asked her to stay with him. He looked down at his feet and contemplated his thoughts. He heard a soft sob and looked up. Garcia was hugging herself and had a few tears sliding down her face. He rushed over to her and embraced her.

"Pen, what's wrong?" She sniffed and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you're being so nice to me and I don't know how to repay you. I'm going to be nothing but a burden. I should go" Hotch hugged her tighter.

"You're not going anywhere. You're staying here as long as you want. Until everything is better and even after that." She clung to the front of his shirt and her heart leapt. Did he mean what he said? She felt a tug on her skirt and looked down. Jack was standing next to her.

"You should give daddy a kiss. That always makes me feel better when I'm sad and crying." Jack smiled innocently at the pair. Garcia couldn't help but giggle slightly. She looked up into Hotch's eyes and saw something she never thought she would see. Love. Love for her. He smiled at her and captured her lips with his and kissed passionately. Jack giggled and ran off. Hotch and Garcia pulled apart. Garcia was slightly out of breath.

"Are you my Spiderman?" Garcia asked, hope in her eyes. Hotch smiled back at her.

"Only if you're my Mary Jane." She smiled back and kissed him again. After everything that has happened she was happy she had someone to help through the tough times. She knew that with Hotch by her side she can overcome anything. She finally had her Spiderman.

A/N: *Gasp* It's Over! This Was The Last Chapter! This Was Going To Be Spilt Up Into Two Chapters But I Just Kept Writing And Just Kept It One Longish Chapter. I Hope You Enjoyed This Fic And Thank You To Everyone That Has Read/Alerted/Reviewed! You Guys Are Wonderful! I Am Planning A Sequel To This. Depending On How It Turns Out Determines On Whether or Not I Post It. Thank You Again Guys! ^.^

~Bibi


End file.
